


Her Place

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dom/Sub, F/F, Kneeling, Season 5 episode 3 "Corridors"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Submitting had never felt right to Catra, for all that it was supposed to be her natural place.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 46





	Her Place

Submitting had never felt right to Catra, for all that it was supposed to be her natural place. Perhaps, she sometimes let herself imagine, her people (whoever and wherever those were) were beyond the two dynamics allowed to Etherians.

Everyone else in Catra's cohort in the Fright Zone had managed to fit into their assigned dominant or submissive designation, one way or another. Rogelio's way of protecting, Kyle acting like a brat, Lonnie giving orders. Adora's everything. Putting herself lower than Adora, curling up at her feet, had been the only thing about submission that came easily to Catra.

But now this, kneeling before Horde Prime, who had crowds of soldiers, a populated space ship, worlds at his command... Catra could sink down yet spit defiance. She had served Adora by telling her to keep away. After all these years, Catra finally, almost felt that she was finding her place.


End file.
